roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Geoff Ramsey
Geoff Ramsey (previously Fink) is an independent filmmaker living in Texas. He is known for been very competitive and apparently always willing to prove fellow staff member Burnie Burns wrong. Ramsey voiced character Dexter Grif in Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles and was a very popular character with his fans. Grif known for been very lazy in the series and according to the staff, he is very similar to Ramsey in real life. In April 2003, Ramsey, along with several of his friends, created the Internet machinima series Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles, filmed using the Xbox video games Halo and Halo 2. Ramsey is popular with the staff and says that he is very reliable although some staff members may disagree. He currently lives in Austin, Texas and lives with his wife Griffon Ramsey and their daughter Millie. Pre Rooster Teeth Geoff served as a US Army photographer in Kuwait. He later worked at an IT compamy and enjoyed playing video games. This lead him creating a website with best friend Gustavo Sorola called Drunkgamers.com Career Geoff co-created Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles with his friend Burnie Burns in 2003. Since then, Geoff has become a Internet celebrity, regulary showing up at conventions such as PAX and Comic-Con. Besides working on Red vs. Blue, Geoff also frequently works with Gustavo Sorola and Burnie Burns on the Rooster Teeth Podcast, "The Drunk Tank" Geoff also works on series such as Achievement Hunter (which he started and runs), with his usual co-host Jack Patillo which shows people who watch the shows how to earn Xbox 360 achievements. The series is usually up to date with the latest games and focuses on the most difficult or confusing achievements to get. The weekly video of achievement hunter is called Achievement Hunter Weekly Update (a.k.a. A.H.W.U). Recently, Geoff and Jack created a game through Halo: Reach's Forge mode, called Achievement HORSE, simliar to the basketball game horse. This series comes out every Wednesday. Gamers send in maps they have created and Geoff and Jack paly them. The first to complete the map wins while the other loses. The loser gains a letter (e.g. Geoff wins round 1, Jack gets the letter H). The loser overall is the person to have lost 5 rounds first, completing the word "Horse". Sometimes, Geoff or Jack cannot attend one of the weekly rounds, and the game is changed to PIG with either Geoff or Jack playing against someone else in the company. So far, Joel and Rage Quit Micheal have been the only ones to substitute in HORSE. (New: Kerry and Burnie Burns have also made appearences). In addition to Achievement HORSE, Geoff and Jack started the very popular Halo: Reach Fails of the Weak series. Here, fans can send in funny or interesting video clips containg gameplay footage from Halo: Reach. Each Friday, Geoff and Jack organize a montage of fails and narrate them with their usual antics. References Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Voice Cast Category:Achievement Hunter